


Fiendish Grenades

by Liala



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I basically wanted them to bang, Modified grenades, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, UST, Vulpes is an ass, consent still given, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Vulpes and the Courier are the only surivors of a Fiend attack.  The drug crazed idiots had included some wierd attachment to their grenade leaving the Courier and Vulpes with a uncomfortable problem.  She had always been attracted to his voice, perhaps this was the excuse she needed to get it out of her system.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I have had a raging Vulpes thirst for a while, and this was the resulting sin. I hope you enjoy!

“Damned Profligates, always using the Legion as a way to end their miserable lives.”

 

“Tell me about it,” replied Courier Six brushing off the rememnants of a fiend from her jacket and jeans.  She felt warm, unnaturally so in the hell hole that was the Mojave, one of two survivors of the fiend attack.

 

“Such inferior stock, how disappointing.”  The Courier swallowed hard.  Vulpes’s voice had always been attractive, and the man himself was a magnificent, the Legion life did wonders to the male body, but he had always come across as an arrogant aloof asshat.  Therefore his voice has sufficed in fuelling some of her more passionate fantasies, thankfully she had yet to call his name in the haze of orgasm.  

 

Watching the Frumentarius kick the carcasses of his subbordinates he growled and cursed how easily they had fallen.  Each sound a caress against her skin as she felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

  
“Were they really that bad?” she asked, brushing her loose bloodied hair back into a rough ponytail.  Vulpes turned almost in a snarl, storming into the hut they had been occupying before she had arrived.  “I guess that’s what I get for hospitality.”  With a heavy sigh and a frustrated groan Six decided to search out a source of water and clean up, especially when it sounded like Vulpes was destroying the interior.  He was never overtly angry, it really must have been bad.

 

Skirting around the small shack, she sighed with relief finding a small pump and trough against the back wall an awning shielding it from the heat.  Finding a plug for the trough she began to pump and fill the shallow stone basin with water.  Stripping down she tossed her bloodied armour aside, her pack filled with scraps of armour, even a legion tunic she could replace it with.  Thanking the desert gods for her underclothes remaining blood free, she mixed some soap, aloe and honey mesquite into a paste using it and sand to scrub her skin clean of grime and blood, the sand polishing her skin.

 

It had been pure fluke running into Vulpes and his men, she had left the strip in search of caps and bearing a heavy choice to make, the mark of Caesar and the NCR summons weighed heavily in her pack.  Let alone the all seeing presence of Yes Man and House.  She had picked a direction spotting small dots of shacks on the horizon far enough to make a good overnight spot.  It was only as she drew close that she heard gunfire and the familiar shout of 'profligates'.  As she drew closer she saw the Legionnaires surrounded by fiends, the weaker men being easily lured and overwhelmed as Vulpes held the advantage, his ripper tearing men apart as she put down the ones that went for his vulnerable areas.

 

With a sigh she relished the feeling of moving water against her skin, the lather making her already sensitive skin feel more alive.  What the hell had been in the grenade?  The fiend had thrown it, a grenade wrapped with various inhalers creating a dense mist that engulfed them both.  It had burned as she breathed it in, mid battle she couldn’t hold her breath, the fever had started not long after.  

 

Peering around and listening carefully for signs of movement she shed her bra and underwear.  The relief of the breeze against her taut nipples creating a moan.  Allowing the wet rag to trace around her breasts, teasing her already beaded nipples building on her sensitivity.  Lip bitten she drew tighters circles imagining the larger hand of a certain Frumentarius taking place of her own as the other drew back and forth along her slit.  Her groan no more than a whisper she leaned back against the wall of the hut, eyes closed hands working her already dripping puss towards climax.  The mist affecting her libido too, her mind failing at piecing the puzzle together.

 

“So you’re feeling it too.” with a shriek Six opened her eyes, backing further into the wall as Vulpes stood before her, armour removed and the top half of his tunic rolled down to his waist.  She really had not done him justice in her dreams.  “Well?  Are you?”  Every look he gave and sound from his lips did nothing to quell the fire within.  The way the muscle of his neck...

“Courier…” he growled bracing his arms either side of her head.  She felt so small with him looming over her, his chest so close to her own, her tongue wanting to trace each muscle, to see what he tasted like… “Are you feeling the strange heat?”  he pinched her sharply drawing her back.

 

“Vul...move back... please…” she pressed against the hard muscles of his chest, her arms not really bothering to put strength behind the move, her fingers spreading wider feeling the warmth from his skin.  “Feeling hot, inside not just the desert.  Bit tricky to think about...stuff.” she blushed and stuttered out.  "You're distracting me."  


 

“Right now I don’t care about the fact you are a profligate, but surely you can see the benefit of our mutual attraction and our current predicament?”  his intense glare distracting, she wanted to taste his lips.  

 

“So you suggest we burn through whatever is through our system by what?  Procreation?”

 

“No Courier, I mean we burn through it by fucking repeatedly till neither of us can move.” He growled against her ear pressing himself against her, the contact of skin like fire, his cock hard and heavy against her, his tunic doing little to conceal it.  “This...filth in my body is a distraction I cannot allow to remain, hopefully this will solve it all.”

 

“It all?” She asked through the haze her fingers tracing his torso idly.  “So there's more to it than a quick fuck.” She replied her lips inches from his.  So badly she wanted to cross the line, to kiss him and be consumed, but hearing more of that voice was imperative.

 

“Oh you think yourself clever,” he licked up the cord of her neck, her hand cupping him in retaliation as he pressed his head to her neck.  “Surely you know your cheap tricks will not work on me.” He groaned as he bucked into her hand.  “But if it will convince you, I have found myself distracted by you, perhaps this will quell that distraction.”

 

Oh, so the monster of the Mojave had a crush on her.

 

“Well Courier?” He kissed softly at her neck, distracting, teasing caresses and nips as she tried to clear her mind.  But what did it matter, she had always fantasised, at least she could have a reference.

 

“Not out here.” She gasped pushing him back.  “Inside.”

 

With a smirk he pushed back releasing her from his arms, her body longing to press against his once more, his firm grip on her wrist dragging her behind him.  She truly was captured.

 

Slamming the door shut, her wish was granted as he pressed her against the surface once more her hands exploring his body caressing muscles, life in the Legion certainly produced results.  Lips met in hungry kisses filled with need and want, tongues tied for dominance as he pushed to take charge. 

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He growled, his breath quick as he nibbled her nape.  

 

“What do you think?” She giggled, bringing his face back to her own.

 

“Do you?” He trapped her wrists forcing her to meet his eyes.  “Please.  Do.  You.  Want.  Me?”  Almost a plea, as if Vulpes would ever beg, but there was a sincerity she hadn't seen before.

 

“Yes I want you Vulpes,” she pushed back, standing on tiptoes as she kissed his lips.  “I want your mouth...your tongue...your touch...your affection...your cock…” She listed kissing his face, his cheeks, over his heart, as he stood motionless, eyes closed and mouth open, as if her words overwhelmed him, “I want you.”

 

His vulpine grin beamed with victory, releasing her wrists and guiding them to his chest.  Tipping her chin he pressed a soft teasing kiss as she pressed into him, her hands tracing his belt, fingers teasing the skin within reach.  She whimpered as his hands cupped her breasts teasing and massaging her sensitive nipples.

“Please.” she whimpered, clawing at his belt.  “I...need...please…”

 

Strong arms wrapped under her knees lifting her easily the short distance to the bed, he laughed as she yelped bouncing on the dusty mattress, the blanket covering it doing little to protect it.  He stood over her, eyes hungrily taking in her curves.  With slow deliberate movements he undid his belt, his eyes boring into hers as the leather and cloth hit the ground, as his lazily stroked his cock.

 

“You seem to be enjoying the view, Courier.”

“Six, call me Six, and yes I am.” she purred tracing her nipples as she wants him.

“Such a wanton whore.” he growled yanking her to the edge of the bed.  “Ogling a legion officer with such a blatant invitation.”

 

“Yet it was the Legion officer who was keen to advertise his attributes, who is the whore then?” she giggled as he nipped her inner thigh.  

 

“Keep talking like that Six and I will find another use for your mouth.”

 

“Promises, promises”

 

FIngers fisted in the blanket she whimpered as he kissed up to her already slick cunt, her body arching as he blew gently over her overstimulated clit.  “Ahhhhnnnnn” she pleaded as words failed her, the first torturous lick heavenly and tortuous.  

 

“You taste sweet courier, rare to find a profligate so...untainted.”

 

“I...no...don’t do drugs or alcohol I guess.”

 

“Lucky for you.” 

 

“OH God!” she screamed as his mouth feasted on her, his thumbs parting her folds so he could taste deeper. His tongue alternating between her cunt and clit as she sang his name between begging and pleading.  “Please Vulpes.  Please, oh god please!”

 

Pulling away he grasped her chin making sure her focus was on him.  

“You beg so sweetly Six,” he praised as he pressed a finger slowly inside, her brain firing old memories of being touched.  “So tight, you’re gripping my finger like a vice.”  She bucked and writhed as he added another finger, her hands grabbing at his wrists for an anchor, she felt so lost looking in his eyes, his voice like honey as he fucked her with fingers.  “By Mars, you were made to be mine, made to be fucked.” his thumb began quick flicks around her nub as she screamed.  “Well?  No witty retort?  No denial?”

 

“Slower, please it’s too much.” she begged, too much sensation, too many memories, her distress apparent as he complied, tears threatening to spill.  “Vulpes…” she whispered pulling him into a hug, he was real, not a figment of her fucked up brain.  He was real.

 

“Six?” he asked wiping his mouth clean.

“I’m ok, just, memories.”

“I don’t like to be compared.” he almost sounded like he was pouting fingers teasing her entrance.

“Not comparing, more like unlocking, I remembered, I just felt a little lost.”

“Are you ready?”  She nodded in response as he settled between her thighs, his cock rutting against her slick and God he was long and thick.  “I’m feeling generous, we’ll start slow.  You should thank me.”

 

“Maybe when I have something to thank you for.” she smiled as he pressed into her fully hilting on the first thrust, he seized her mouth in a searing kiss as he drew out, slamming into her roughly his arm wrapped around her, holding her close as if they were lovers.  Her nails raking through his short hair.  Wrapping her legs around him she held him close as he drove hard and slow.

 

“Vulpes...fuck it feels so good, I can’t...you’re too much.” she bucked trying to take him deeper.

 

“Say please.”  he commanded halting all movement, his mouth sucking hard on her nipple.

 

“Please Vulpes.”

 

“Is that the best you can do?” he leant back untangling limbs as he pressed her thighs apart, his thumb rubbing her clit.  “Beg me, beg me to fuck you.”

 

“Dominating bastard.” she whined trying to thrust her hips for something, anything.

 

“Say it.” he snapped his hips in a single deep thrust,  “Say it and get what you want.”

 

“Please, please, fuck me hard, please oh god I need your cock, please Vulpes fuck me hard.” she began the words spilling unbidden as he gazed impassively upon her.  She begged and pleaded as he held her hips in place unable to seek any pleasure.  “Plllleeeasseeee.” she whimpered as he wrapped a hand around her throat no pressure but the message clear.  “Please, fuck, please Vulpes.”

 

“You are mine.  Say it my slut.”

 

“Not a slut.” she bit out, his hand squeezing in warning.  “Don’t sleep around.”

  
“Nor will you ever take anyone but me, mine to fuck, mine to fill.”

 

“Please, Vulpes.” she begged.  “Make me yours.” 

 

Drawing his hips back she whined at the emptiness, her scream rocking through the hut as he plunged roughly into her.  Pinning her hands, he was relentless slamming to the hilt her cunt dripping as he fucked her without mercy, his hands gripping and pinching her nipples the contrast intense as she screamed his name.  Holding her hips in place he angled his thrusts to rock against her sweet spot as she held onto the blanket for something grounding.

 

Pulling out he ordered her onto her knees, ass pressed high as he fingered her roughly, her body remaining on a high as he worked her towards climax, her cunt clenching on his fingers as she screamed into the pillow.

 

“Thank me.” he growled rubbing his cock against her slit, her clit too sensitive from her orgasm.

 

“Thank you Vulpes for making me come.” she purred, herself a vision of debauchery.  “Please sate yourself on my body.” she blushed embaressed.

 

“Good girl.” he praised caressing her back possessively.  Sheathing himself once more she squealed as his hand connected with her ass, her cunt clenching around him.  “Now Six, I’m going to fuck you, you may come as much as you want.”

 

Slamming into her he pressed her into the mattress, her face pressed into the covers and her nipples grinding against the rough fabric as she moaned his name, his praise driving her closer to a precipice she was afraid of surmounting.  As she drew closer to her peak she screamed when he spanked her again.  It should repulse her but her skin was on fire, her body craved him as he reached around to her clit rubbing tight fast circles as she came again.  Each touch becoming more heightened and painful.

 

“Make me come.” he commanded spanking her roughly as she gripped him tight in climax again, his rhythm becoming irregular as he pressed deep, thick cum spilling inside her as he bent over her, thrusting through aftershocks.

 

When he finally pulled out he admired his seed leaking out of her cunt, he body feeling used and claimed.  Her fantasy would never live up to it again.

 

“Thank you,” she gasped wrapped in his arms.  

“Good girl,” he kissed her gently, caressing her sore backside.  “You were made for me, sweet Six, a shame it was down to profligates that we find this out.”

“Damn profligates.” she giggled in mockery, her words failing as he pinched her ass hard.

 

“Indeed, damn them.” he purred in her ear.  “But before we hunt them down, I believe I promised to silence you.”  Six licked her lips seductively.  “On your knees, let’s see how quiet you can be.”


End file.
